The present invention concerns an electrodeposited diamond wheel suitable for cutting of a composite material and, more particularly, it relates to an electrodeposited diamond wheel suitable for cutting of a composite material that contains a metal wire, glass fiber or carbon fiber as reinforcing material in a heat-softening material, for example, a thermoplastic material, rubber material or resin material.
At present, a blade (so-called cutter) is used for cutting a heat-softening material such as rubber, synthetic resin or thermoplastic material.
However, when a composite material including metal wire, glass fiber or carbon fiber as a reinforcing material in a heat softening material, for example, a thermoplastic material, various kinds of rubber or synthetic resins, is cut using a cutter, there are various disadvantages.
That is, when a composite material including a reinforcing material such as metal, carbon fiber or glass fiber in a heat softening material is cut using a cutter, a blade portion impacts against a portion of the reinforcing material during cutting to violently damage the blade portion of the cutter, which significantly shortens the working life of the cutter, makes it necessary for frequent grinding of the damaged blade portion and is not practical.